


Give It To Me

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: After care, Angst, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Smut, Temperature Play, Whipping, blindfold, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Rook’s back arches up. Up and off the bed like she thinks she’s actually going to be able to go somewhere.Silly girl.Jacob hits her hard for that, roughly across her cheek despite how weak of an attempt she made. “Down, pup.” His voice is almost lost to the ringing in her ears. She forgets, every single time they do this, that he never holds back. That he’s apt to knock her unconscious if he aims a little higher at her temple.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Rook, John Seed/Rook, Joseph Seed/Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Rook’s back arches up. Up and off the bed like she thinks she’s actually going to be able to go somewhere. 

_Silly girl._

Jacob hits her hard for that, roughly across her cheek despite how weak of an attempt she made. “Down, pup” His voice is almost lost to the ringing in her ears. She forgets, every single time they do this, that he never holds back. That he’s apt to knock her unconscious if he aims a little higher at her temple. 

Rook whines, but she falls back immediately. Trying to relax, to not move around too much, because the leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles are starting to chafe.She knows there’ll be terrible marks in the morning. A red rash and deep bruises that will take weeks to heal. 

John likes her tied up like this though. He told her what a pretty picture she made, lying spread eagle on his bed, her pussy revealed to him so shamelessly. 

She doesn’t hate it, per se. It was one of the first things they had introduced to her. Just a small taste of what they really wanted. Not even the tight blindfold John eventually looped around her eyes deterred her. Using nothing but her ears to try and map out where they are, what they’re doing...it’s hotter than she thought it’d be. It’s exciting when one of them runs their fingers over her skin and she has to guess who it is, where they’re going.

Which is the case right now, when a hand drops to her thigh and the bed dips. It’s small and soft with shortened nails that don’t waste any time digging into her skin. The action makes her yelp, but she keeps herself firmly rooted down—she’s almost positive Jacob’s still looming off to her right. Just waiting for her to give him a reason. 

“Yes, my dear, make those noises for me. For the whole county.” 

“For the—“ she trails off, and suddenly goosebumps riddle her skin. 

She knows what he means. They’ve done it before. Something she didn’t even think Joseph would be into. Though he’s usually the one to open up John’s large windows that span from floor to roof. This time is no different.

“Go ahead, Joe.”

It’s hard to focus on the sound of Joseph’s bare feet against the wood when she’s so damn scared. She bites back that fear though, the shame and embarrassment that someone will hear her. 

“Perfect,” John whispers, sliding his hands up her thighs and onto her hips. Pointedly avoiding sinking into her cunt. He does, however, take a single finger and draw a line down one of her lips. Then the other. He gives her a kiss on her mound and sits back. 

Jacob pushes her hair away from her face, going to stroke her cheek as he rummages around in the drawer off to his left. She squirms, legs tensing when Joseph wanders back towards them and squeezes her calf. 

She’s not sure what Jacob grabs until he hands it off to John and whatever’s in his hand starts vibrating. It’s _loud._ Already at max speed then, no warming up. Not today at least. Today they want to see her squirm. Rook’s head tips back further into the pillow, doing her best not to give away how excited she is for what he’s about to do. She knows what’s going to come next, she knows perfectly well as she feels John spread her folds and—

“Ahh!”

“Shh, it’s okay.” John’s voice is twisted, it’s not meant to be soothing. He’s already too far gone in his own lust, practically rutting into her thigh as he moves his hips forward. His dick smears a line of precum on her skin that he’s quick to rub in. 

Rook’s toes curl when John’s force increases. He pushes the vibrator _down._ Right against her clit, and the feeling is immediate. The rush of pleasure and the need to come that sneaks up on her. 

She tosses her head to the side and knocks her head into Joseph’s hand. The bed dips again and Joseph lifts her head as much as he can and lays it on his bare lap. His dick, already hard and weeping at the sight she makes, brushes along her cheek. Close to her tongue. She knows what to do without being told and she obediently opens her mouth, letting her tongue loll out. 

He groans gently, hand coming back to tangle in her hair. Forcing her down. She flails as her oxygen is gone. Her whole body clenches and it’s without thought that her legs try to shut. 

Which is the wrong thing to do. 

Jacob hits her again. Harder this time. Then his hand is around her throat and choking her. Joseph’s dick slips out of her mouth in the scuffle and now she’s helpless and squirming. 

“Open your legs.” Jacob knocks her thighs open and the vibrator is back. John twists his wrist wickedly. 

Jacob squeezes her throat in warning. “You stay like that, you hear me?” 

She nods ferociously, real, actual fear flowing through her veins when Jacob shoves her head back on Joseph’s cock. She doesn’t like being choked, losing air. Having her consciousness slowly fade. 

Jacob’s back to scrounging around through their drawer of toys. And it takes everything in her to beg him not to—she’s not sure she’d be able to take it. Though it’s not like she’d be able to protest with Joseph’s cock still jammed past her lips. A task she knows she has to pay more attention to if his insistent thrusts are anything to go by. 

She seals her lips around his shaft and sucks. Swirling her tongue around his tip and across lengthy viens when she’s pushed back down. Joseph isn’t loud, he never is, but he’s rough in the way he holds her. With grabby hands that tangle in her hair and fondle her breasts. 

She moans around him when John finally pushes a finger inside her. And that’s all it takes, the press of a vibrator and a couple crooks of his finger and she’s coming around his digit. 

Rook’s so lost in her orgasm, trying to buck away from the vibrator that John pursues her with, that she forgets what Jacob has been doing. Then he’s grabbing her tits and massaging them in his grasp hard enough to bruise. 

It’s a lot to deal with. Almost enough to make her pass out. 

She sucks harder around Joseph and kicks up a fuss when John keeps the vibrator pinned to her clit. It’s only when Joseph finally comes down her throat that she can vocalize her complaints. 

“Please, John. _Fuckfuckfuck_. John!”

“Yes! Say my name, my dear. Say it! Let the whole valley know who’s fucking you.”

“I can’t do it. God no—“

Her second orgasm hits her harder. It’s a tidal wave that drags her under and keeps her there. Her body once again strains against the handcuffs and she bucks up. Trying to get away. John’s smart though, he knows her body inside and out. Her mind too. So he doesn’t let up, just tucks a hand under the curve of her ass and tugs her into the vibrator. 

She whines and lets out a feeble cry before John finally stops. The room is strangely silent without the constant buzzing. 

“Good girl,” John praises, crawling up her body to kiss her cheeks. He passes her chest, which is still held within Jacob’s grasp. “You did so good.”

She nods blearily and sighs. She might not be keen on the open window or the way Jacob wraps a hand around her throat. But she can deal with that, she always has. This though, the way John pulls every scream of pleasure from her, she could never lie and say she hates that. 

“You did so amazing,” John continues, “I think you’re ready for a little surprise.”

“John—“

“She is Joseph. She’s made for us.”

Jacob grunts his approval and tweaks a nipple, relishing in her whine. “She’ll take everything we give her. Won’t you, pup?” 

“...Yes.”

John groans, then he’s gone. Going to get whatever surprise they have in store. 

“Here, Joe.” Jacob plants a hand on the middle of her stomach, reaching over the bed to hand something off to his brother. 

“Don’t _you_ usually do this?”

Jacob laughs, it’s a dark chuckle that haunts her even after he pulls away. “Yeah, but I’ve got this.” He must be showing something off, because there’s a beat of silence and Joseph sighs softly. 

“Jacob…” 

“She’ll take it. She did last time.”

Rook’s brow furrows, _last time,_ she tries to go back into her mind and figure out what they mean by that. What did he do last time? 

Joseph sighs again, leaning down to plant a kiss over a tender nipple. “Yes. I suppose she did.” 

That’s when John returns, whistling a sweet tune. He touches her, slides a hand up her ankle, up the expanse of her thigh. He pauses, then brushes through the curls of her pubic hair. The action tickles and she can’t help it when she squirms. 

Jacob kisses her on the shoulder. “Think it’s hot enough, John?”

“It is. Besides, it’s only for a little while.” 

Rook can’t help herself, “are you talking about my surprise?” She sounds like a child. Her voice is tiny and weak, using a word like ‘surprise’ as if it’s that innocent. 

John’s laugh makes her cheeks burn, like she’s done something wrong. “What else could it be?”

Joseph is the one who shushes her when she whimpers. Apprehension taking hold of her. He kisses her cheek and grabs her breast. Messages it slowly, much softer than either John or Jacob could manage. It draws a moan from her lips, makes her smile into the kiss Joseph gives her. 

She eakes out a strained whimper when John spreads her folds and circles her clit. She’s still sensitive, and his touch makes a spark of warmth shoot up her spine. 

“Go on Joseph,” John murmurs, “before I start, go ahead.”

Joseph twists her nipple, careful as can be. She feels a metal chain brush over her sternum, a precursor as to what’s about to happen. Then he clamps her nipple tight. She bites her lip roughly—it hurts. She isn’t averse to the pain, she knows it makes slick coat her inner walls. And from the way Joseph moans breathily in her ear he loves it, too.

Jacob touches her stomach, draws down to where John is still rubbing ghostly soft over her clit. 

“Think you can be quiet for us, honey? As much as John likes the noises you make, I wanna keep that shit right in here. No one else has you—we do. Understood?”

“Of course.” She’s shaking. Unsure where he’s going with this. It’s not her fault the window’s still open. 

“If I hear so much of a whimper from you when John starts what he’s about to…” 

He lets his sentence hang dangerously. That’s enough of a threat to have her shaking. To make her bite down on her tongue when Joseph tugs at one of the clamps. He pulls again, forces her nipple to stiffen. 

“Ready, my dear?” 

John’s finger never leaves her nub, he pushes down against it, trying to force sounds from her that she doesn’t dare give. 

It’s the heat that makes her jump. The sudden press of something thicker than John’s fingers and suddenly _heat._ An unbearable sort of thing that she never thought possible to experience. 

It _hurts._

Dear god but it hurts so bad. 

“John!” She can’t help it. Suddenly she’s yelling, kicking and squirming at the hot, glass didlo that’s being jammed inside her throbbing cunt.

She hears Jacob click his tongue—disappointed. Then pain. And she knows now what he and Joseph had been talking about. What they did to her the last time. He brings the whip down on her skin, breaking it apart until blood flows freely from the cracks he’s made. 

Joseph’s hand flies to her shoulder. It clamps there and stays. “It’s alright, Rook,” Joseph soothes, easy as can be. 

She whimpers as John twists his wrist, drives in the heat further. That earns her another slash. And she can’t help it. She screams. Her back arches and she _hates this._

“Quiet.” Jacob’s tone is gravel rough. Filled with lust and want when he drives down the whip again. 

“Stop.” She’s quiet. Quiet enough that really only Joseph can hear. And he kisses her full on the lips for it, swallows down her next set of words. The repetition in them. _Stop. Please._

She’s crying now. The blindfold catching most of it, hiding her fear.

“Stop.” Louder now. So everyone can hear. Even John pauses, but then he leans down to kiss her clit and she feels him smile. 

Her body shakes when Jacob drives down the whip, tears away at the skin on her stomach and ruins the sheets with her blood. 

“Red!” 

John yanks himself away. Hands braced on her calves. 

“Red! Red!” 

Joseph is up and standing, putting distance between her and him. He hits the back wall with a dull thud. A sound that makes her squirm and writhe. 

“Red…” she says it once more, can’t stop herself from mumbling it under her breath when Jacob puts down the whip with a clatter and his rough hands go soft, removing the blindfold and brushing away her tears with his thumb. 

He’s the one to undo the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. To help her sit up and doesn’t react when she pushes him away. Hands tingling when she touches his bare chest. 

It’s too much. 

She can’t—they won’t want her they won’t love her she’s messed up oh god. 

It’s too much.


	2. Chapter 2

They’re banging on the door and she’s scared. The whole thing shakes on its hinges, threatening to cave in. To reveal the mess she is. Trembling on the tiled floor, wearing one of John’s robes that is far too large for her. 

“Darling?” John’s voice sounds horrible, like he’s been crying. It’s more than she expects from him, to show such a raw emotion that isn’t anything other than his usual wrath. “Open up. Please. Tell us where we went wrong.”

She closes her eyes and draws her knees up to her chest to try and hide. To burrow deep within herself until she just disappears. But when she opens her eyes she’s still here, with her back pressed against the cool wall and scared out of her mind. 

“Please, Rook.” The knocking stops. In the sudden silence her heavy breathing is so much clearer that there’s no way they can’t hear. 

She considers running. The window above the toilet isn’t large, but neither is she. She could slip out if she wanted. Though she knows she shouldn’t be scared of them, she shouldn’t be cowering. It’s what they did in that moment—not  _ them.  _

Yet she flinches when she hears Jacob talk roughly, when the door’s lock clicks. 

“Don’t, Jacob.”

“I’m not leaving her in there, Joe.” 

“You’ll make it worse if you force her hand.”

Jacob’s not listening, he doesn’t heed his brother’s words as he unlocks the door with ease. Then he’s there. Standing inside the bathroom with her. Hands clenching and unclenching by his side.

“Hey there, honey.” 

She grunts in response. 

“C’mere,” he crouches down, like she’s some kind of scared animal. “Let us take care of ya,” he holds his hand and crooks his fingers. 

It’s as much of a peace offering that she’s going to get. She’s afraid to not take this chance they’re so willingly giving her. It’d be stupid to turn her nose up at it. What’s it going to take for them to spit at her feet and find a new girl? Another whore who will take the lashings, who will allow for the windows to be open, to let someone ram their cock down her throat until she can’t breath?

“Okay.” 

She ends up back on John’s bed, though how she got there is one big void. They’ve cleaned up. All the evidence of what was going on—gone. It’s a normal picture now. 

“Sweetheart.” Joseph sits carefully perched on the bed and touches her calf. Like she’s made of porcelain. “Look at me.” 

She does as he asks, fear returning. Surging up inside her gut and making her sick. 

“What happened?”

Rook stares at him for an instant before she looks over his shoulder. Seeing John as he lingers in the doorway like this isn’t his room, then to Jacob who’s just inches away. 

“You told us to stop,” Joseph murmurs, scooting closer, “so we did. But using traffic lights—“

“We hurt you.” John’s voice cracks when he says it. He steps forward and she sees so much pain in every tiny movement. In the way his chest expands and the way his feet hit the floorboards. “‘Red?’” He quotes her as he takes another step, “that means we  _ hurt you.”  _

“We’ve done that before,” Jacob rumbles out, coming to crouch beside the bed. “I didn’t go twice as hard as I did last time.”

“I didn’t want it last time either.” 

His eyes narrow. Mouth twitching as he ducks his head. “Thought you did.”

John collapses on the bed, leaning heavily against Joseph. “You should have said something sooner, my dear.” He reaches out, hesitating only for a second, gazing into her eyes for permission, before he touches her shoulder. 

“What would I even say?” Her voice raises, near hesterics. And it’s then that the tears start up again. “How could I ever say no to any of you?!” 

“How couldn’t you?” Jacob asks, and despite his bluntness, his eyes convey a kindness he reserves only for his family. 

“If I said no…” she trails off, afraid to give them any ideas. “If I said no, then what’s to stop you guys from finding someone else? It’d be easy, wouldn’t it? I practically live here, I gave my life away for you all, and it’d be easy for you to find someone else to fuck. To toy around with on the side while I stay and play house.” 

Joseph’s face falls and he leans forward to cup her cheeks. “Rook…” he kisses her lips tenderly. Drawing back only when she gives a light whimper. 

“We love you. Don’t make any mistakes about our passion.” Joseph pushes her back, lies her out on the bed gently. She’s no longer naked, still wrapped up tight in John’s robe, so the position isn’t anything but kind coming from him. “We chose you.” He reminds her. “We could’ve had anyone, but we didn’t want just anyone. We wanted you.” 

Her eyes flutter shut as Joseph kisses her again. 

“I’ll get bandages,” John says shakily before she hears the sound of his retreating footsteps. 

Jacob knows more about wounds than all of them combined, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when he’s the one to carefully tug at the tie around her waist and pull the robe away. 

She hears John’s sharp inhale of air. He leans in closer to her, lying his head against her shoulder. 

Jacob scours through the first aid kit. He looks up and frowns. “Give her room to breathe, John.”

“He’s fine.” She brings her hand up to pet at his mess of hair. She isn’t lying, not this time. He’s fine like this. She has no reason to be afraid of these men. Not now. 

Jacob looks at her skeptically before getting to work. He dabs rubbing alcohol on the cuts made by the whip, shushing her as a new sort of pain races through her. The bandages have to wrap around her torso—she hadn’t realized that’s how big they were. 

“We okay?” Jacob asks when he’s done, now focusing on petting over her stomach. 

She stares at him for a moment. Searching his face until she finds it—the pain. The regret. Fear, too. He loves her. They all do. She breathes in deep, her rib cage shuddering with the action. She doesn’t need to worry, because at the end of the day, Joseph’s right, they chose her. 

“We’re okay.”


End file.
